


The Meaning of Yogurt

by tarajuku



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, why isn't anyone concerned that blue only eats yogurt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarajuku/pseuds/tarajuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue had no idea yogurt could mean so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom!

“Hello? Gansey? Noah?” 

Nobody answered, so Blue let herself into Monmouth Manufacturing. She looked around and confirmed that the apartment was, in fact, empty, which she kind of expected after leaving her bike in the unusually deserted parking lot. She must have beat Gansey and Ronan home from school - weird, but not entirely unheard of - and Noah was nowhere to be found. 

Blue briefly considered leaving, or at least waiting outside until someone got back, but then she shrugged and tossed her backpack onto the couch. Plopping herself down beside it, she decided she might as well get some homework done while she waited for Gansey. 

Only a few minutes passed before Blue heard a car pull up outside. She had a feeling it was Ronan because the car wasn’t making nearly enough noise to be Gansey’s, and her suspicion was confirmed when Ronan started shouting up the stairs. 

“Sargent! Get down here!” 

Blue headed downstairs wondering if Ronan actually needed her for some weird Ronan-y reason or if he was just going to give her a hard time about letting herself in when nobody was home, and she had just decided it would probably be a bit of both when she went outside and found Ronan unloading something from the trunk of the BMW. 

“About time, midget. Here, take these.” 

“Are these...groceries?” Blue grabbed the two bags Ronan handed her. 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Ronan scoffed, shoving another bag in her direction. 

“I’m not,” Blue said as Ronan, holding bags in both hands, slammed the trunk closed with his foot. “Food shopping just doesn’t seem like your kind of thing.”

“I don’t think food shopping is anybody’s _thing_ ,” Ronan said, rolling his eyes. “But we’re out of ramen and it was my turn.”

“You take turns?” Following Ronan upstairs, Blue tried to imagine him at the supermarket, shopping like a normal person, and the image was so absurd it was almost laughable. Unexpectedly, imagining Gansey pushing a shopping cart from aisle to aisle was even more bizarre.

“Yeah. Well, me and Gansey take turns,” Ronan dumped his bags on the floor of the kitchen/bathroom and cracked his knuckles. “Czerny’s a freeloader.”

“Noah doesn’t eat,” Blue pointed out. She dropped her bags next to Ronan’s, then grabbed the closest one and started putting its contents away.

“Not my fault.”

“Why did you get five different flavors of Doritos?” Blue made a face as Ronan took the bag of Doritos bags away from her and dumped them all into the cabinet. “Cheeseburger Doritos? Why are those even a thing?”

“Doritos are fucking delicious,” Ronan said. He shoved more chip bags - Blue saw both Fritos and Funions among them - into the same cabinet, then picked up a new bag and sifted through it. He took out some gross-looking meat thing, tossed the rest of the bag back on the floor, and pushed past Blue to the door. “For Chainsaw.”

“Yup, figured,” Blue nodded. She heard Ronan’s door slam behind him and decided to take the opportunity to do the most un-Ronan-like of things: pick up the garbage - bags, wrappers, etc - lying all over the kitchen/bathroom area. Once that was done, she turned her attention back to the haphazard assortment of groceries. She heard Ronan come back into the room just as she put the inexplicable third carton of orange juice next to its brothers in the fridge.

“You done yet? I have to piss.”

“Almost, no thanks to you,” Blue said, shaking her head. She looked over her shoulder at him but instead of helping he just leaned against the doorjamb and stared at her. She grabbed the last bag and started emptying it, but she stopped abruptly when she saw what was on the bottom of the bag. “Whose yogurt is this?”

“Yours, maggot,” Ronan said. “That was a dumbfuck question.”

“Oh…” Blue said, looking back at the yogurt in her hands. It was her favorite flavor, which she was sure she’d never even discussed with Gansey, let alone Ronan. “I like this kind.”

“No shit. That’s why I got it.” Ronan stared at her, then raised an eyebrow when he recognized her confusion. 

“Okay,” Blue said. She put the yogurt in the fridge and closed the door. “How much do I owe you?”

“Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious, I can buy my own food. I don’t need your help,” Blue argued.

“Fucking Christ, don’t get all Parrish on me here, Sargent. It’s fucking yogurt.” Ronan snapped. “Get over it and get out of here because I still have to piss.”

“On my way,” Blue said. Ronan slammed the door shut as soon as she was out of the room and she wandered back to the couch and her homework. She barely had a chance to pick up her notebook before she heard the unmistakable noise of the Camaro outside. 

“Jane!” Gansey said as he walked in the door. “Sorry I’m late, I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“It’s okay,” Blue said, shoving her notebook back in her backpack. She could do her homework later. “Ronan and I spent some quality time together. He went grocery shopping!”

“About damn time,” Gansey muttered. “Please don’t tell me he bought four different flavors of Doritos again.”

“Five, actually,” Blue said, laughing when Gansey groaned and shook his head. “Did you tell him to buy me yogurt?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Because he did,” Blue said. She had assumed that Gansey was somehow behind the yogurt acquisition, because Gansey seemed to be behind most of the unexpectedly nice things Ronan did, but apparently this was actually all Ronan’s doing. Blue didn’t know how she was supposed to feel about that. “He even got the right kind.”

“Okay…” Gansey said. He looked at Blue, cocking his head ever so slightly. “What’s the matter?”

“No, nothing,” Blue said quickly. “It just doesn’t seem like Ronan to notice that kind of thing, I guess.”

“Oh my god, are you still going on about the fucking yogurt?” Ronan said, coming up behind them with a soda can in his hand. “Oh, hey Gansey. You probably don’t want to go in there for awhile.”

“Nice,” Gansey said, rolling his eyes. “Did you get my pretzels?”

“‘Course I did,” Ronan said. “And your damn blueberry Pop Tarts, too.”

“Excellent,” Gansey smiled. “Jane, would you like anything? Yogurt? Doritos?”

“I’m good,” Blue said, at the same time Ronan said “Watch it, Gansey, those Doritos are mine.” Gansey laughed, then headed for the kitchen/bathroom.

Still puzzling over the yogurt, Blue was about to bring it up again when Ronan shushed her. He pointed toward the kitchen/bathroom as Gansey disappeared through the door.

“Ugh, Lynch, what did you _do_ in here?” Gansey yelled seconds later. Ronan grinned triumphantly.

“You _did_ warn him,” Blue admitted, laughing. “But seriously, was it his idea? The yogurt, I mean, not you stinking up the bathroom.”

“Seriously, Sargent, it’s yogurt, not a fucking car. Why are you still talking about it?”

“I was surprised, that’s all,” Blue shrugged. “It’s not like I live here or anything.”

“Neither does Parrish,” Ronan said. “But I still got his granola bars.”

“Yeah, but…” Blue started. She stopped when she realized what Ronan meant - that she was just as much a part of their group as Adam was. It wasn’t that she felt like she didn’t belong; she was more comfortable with these boys than she’d ever been with anyone else, but she still thought of them as her raven boys, a Gansey-Ronan-Adam-Noah brotherhood that Blue was closely connected to but still, somehow, was outside, and probably always would be, and she was okay with that. 

But here was Ronan - _Ronan_ , of all people - proving her wrong. Blue and Ronan mostly got along, as much as either of them got along with anyone, but there was a clear difference in Blue’s mind between Ronan and the rest of the boys. She hated to admit that she was still kind of intimidated by him and still found herself trying to impress him for reasons she didn’t understand. They were friends, of course, but there was something different about Ronan and that something was what kept Blue from feeling like she was on equal footing with the rest of the boys. 

Ronan apparently disagreed. Ronan had paid attention, enough attention that he didn’t just remember to buy Blue yogurt, he remembered what _kind_ of yogurt she liked, and he bought that kind of yogurt for her without a second thought, no different than anything he bought for Gansey or Adam. Ronan didn’t understand why Blue was surprised because, to Ronan, there was no difference. To Ronan, she was just as much a part of one big Gansey-Ronan-Adam-Noah-Blue group as they all were. 

If Ronan believed that, Blue had a feeling the other boys probably did too. Maybe the difference she perceived, until now attributed to Ronan, only existed in her mind. Maybe her raven boys weren’t a separate entity after all. Maybe she was the only one who didn’t realize she was a raven boy, too. 

Blue had no idea yogurt could mean so many things. 

“Hey, Ronan,” Blue called, because Ronan had started toward his room, apparently done talking about yogurt. 

“What, midget?” Ronan said, turning back to look at her. “And if you say another goddamn thing about yogurt you’ll be sorry.”

“Thanks,” Blue said simply. Ronan glared but nodded and, as Gansey rejoined her, Blue stared Ronan in the eye and smirked. “You know, for the yogurt.”

“I fucking warned you,” Ronan said. He looked at Blue, looked at Gansey, grinned evilly, and took a deep breath. “Squash one, squash two--”

“Ughhhh,” Gansey moaned, causing Ronan to sing even louder. Suddenly the actual song started playing from Noah’s room and Noah appeared in the doorway, clapping and singing along. “This is your fault, Jane.”

“Oops,” Blue giggled. As much as she hated that stupid song (which she did, albeit not nearly as much as Gansey and Adam), she enjoyed watching Gansey’s exaggerated suffering. Ronan’s manic glee was apparently infectious because Noah was as solid as Blue had seen him in weeks, dancing and clapping while he shout-sang along with Ronan. 

“Not you too,” Gansey said, shaking his head at Noah. He turned to Blue and glared at her barely-hidden smile. “You’ve unleashed a monster, you know. They can go on for _hours_ and I have work to do. I can’t just leave like I did the last time this happened.”

“You love it, Gansey-boy,” Ronan said between verses. Gansey crossed his arms and glowered, but Blue could tell he was trying not to laugh. Ronan apparently noticed too, because he grinned even wider, messed up Gansey’s hair, and laughed.

“Seriously?” 

Blue spun around and saw Adam standing just inside the door, looking like he was about to turn around and go back outside. Instead, he sighed and joined Blue and Gansey. 

“Why?” Adam asked, looking helplessly at Gansey, then Blue, as Ronan and Noah paraded between them. 

“Why not?” Blue said brightly, shrugging her shoulders. 

Maybe she’d just given into the madness but, watching them, Noah and Ronan dancing around Gansey and Adam, and finding herself in the middle of it all, Blue couldn’t stop grinning. How could she ever have questioned her place in this insanity? It was Gansey-Ronan-Adam-Noah-Blue, it had been that way all along, and Blue was in love with every one of them.


End file.
